


We can trust him

by SlimyBoiSaph



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Janus has apologised for saying what he did to Roman, Patton defends him, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, They worked it out it's gucci gucci, Virgil doubts Janus, it's okay they work it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyBoiSaph/pseuds/SlimyBoiSaph
Summary: Virgil doubts Janus' intentions and Patton convinces him that Janus means well
Kudos: 19





	We can trust him

Patton sighed softly, booping a very grumpy looking Virgil. “Come on, kiddo! It’s been a while. Why can’t you understand that he’s not always the bad guy!”  
“He always has some sort of ulterior motive, Pat! I used to be one of them. You can’t trust them!!!”  
“He told us his name! We have no reason not to!”  
Virgil gritted his teeth in frustration. “Janus would do whatever it takes to gain your trust. He pretended to be you! And Logan! There’s no reason that you guys should trust him…?!”  
“Look, Virgil. You used to be one of them, yeah? What if he wants to change for the better, too…? You changed, and there’s no reason he can’t!”  
“But he upset Ro--”  
“And apologised after! They worked it out. Kiddo, please listen to me. Like it or not he’s part of Thomas and he's just as crucial as the rest of us. If something goes wrong, then sure, maybe we’ll reconsider, but he really helped Thomas today!!!! He stopped me from being too…” Patton hesitated. “-- pushy, and really helped him realise that he should take care of himself.  
Virgil looked at him in mild shock, taking some time to process. “....... Can you promise me one thing…?” Virgil mumbled after a long pause.  
“Of course, kiddo?”  
“If something were to go wrong, you’d listen to me?”  
A pause.  
“Of course we would, why wouldn’t we?”  
Virgil sighed. “You guys think I’m just opposed to him because he’s a dark side. It’s not that, he’s just done some really nasty things, and I don’t care about what he’s doing to make up for them. But. If you can promise me that you genuinely think we should trust him, I’m with you.”  
“I really do. Just. The way he’s been acting recently really convinces me he really, really means well, Virge.”  
“I suppose so…”  
“We can trust him. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing, but I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot I made while procrastinating schoolwork...! If you have any other oneshot ideas, let me know in the comments!! (I refuse to do anything NSFW or almost NSFW, but shippy ideas are fine.)


End file.
